peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Josef K
Josef K were a Scottish post-punk band, active between 1979 and 1982, who released singles on the Postcard Records label. The band was named after the protagonist of Franz Kafka's novel The Trial. Although they released just one album while together and achieved only moderate success, they have since proved influential on many bands that followed. The band was formed in 1979 originally as TV Art by Paul Haig (vocals, guitar) and Ronnie Torrance (drums), later joined by Malcolm Ross (guitar, keyboards), with Gary McCormack added on bass guitar, who soon left (later joining The Exploited) with David Weddell replacing him. (For further information please see Wikipedia) Links To Peel Festive 50 entries 1982 #52 The Missionary Sessions 1. Private tape, unknown recording date. Pictures, Chance Meeting, No Glory, Endless Soul. First broadcast 24 March 1981, repeated 04 May 1981, 09 September 1982 2. Recorded 15th June 1981. Heart Of Song, Heaven Sent, Applebush, The Missionary. First broadcast 22 June 1981, repeated 13 July 1981, 29 December 1981, 08 January 1985, 03 April 1985 'Heaven Sent', 'The Missionary' and 'Applebush' available on Entomology (Domino REWIGCD30). 'Heaven Sent' and Heart Of A Song' available on Young And Stupid (Supreme International Editions) Other Shows Played ;1979 *15 November 1979: Chance Meeting (7") Absolute ABS 1 ;1980 *25 March 1980: Romance (7” - Chance Meeting) Absolute ABS 1 *20 October 1980: Radio Drill Time (7" - Radio Drill Time / Crazy To Exist) Postcard PC 80-3 *01 December 1980: It's Kinda Funny (7") Postcard POSTCARD 80 ;1981 *16 March 1981: Sorry For Laughing (7") Les Disques Du Crépescule TWI 023 *02 April 1981: Sorry For Laughing (7") Les Disques Du Crépuscule TWI 023 *08 April 1981: Revelation (7" - Sorry For Laughing) Les Disques Du Crépescule TWI 023 *29 April 1981: Pictures (7" - Chance Meeting) Postcard 81 5 *11 May 1981: Chance Meeting (7") Postcard POSTCARD 81 5 *19 May 1981: Chance Meeting (7") Postcard POSTCARD 81 5 *02 June 1981: A Chance Meeting (7") Postcard POSTCARD 81 5 *04 June 1981 (BFBS): Chance Meeting (7") Postcard POSTCARD 81 5 *07 July 1981: Fun N' Frenzy (album - The Only Fun In Town) Postcard Postcard 81-7 *15 July 1981: Fun 'N' Frenzy (album - The Only Fun In Town) Postcard 81-7 *27 July 1981: Forever Drone (album - The Only Fun In Town) Postcard POSTCARD 81 7 *04 August 1981: Citizens (album - The Only Fun In Town) Postcard 81-7 *13 August 1981: Heart Of Song (album - The Only Fun In Town) Postcard 81-7 1982 *23 March 1982: The Missionary (7" - The Farewell Single) Les Disques Du Crépescule TWI 053 *29 March 1982: The Missionary (7" - The Farewell Single) Les Disques Du Crépescule TWI 053 *15 April 1982: The Missionary (7" - The Farewell Single) Les Disques Du Crepescule TWI 053 (session version) *10 August 1982: Sorry For Laughing ;1984 *21 May 1984: The Missionary 1985 *22 July 1985: Sorry For Laughing (LP - The Only Fun In Town) Postcard 1986 *02 October 1986 (BFBS): Crazy To Exist (7")' (Postcard) 1987 *09 October 1987 (BFBS): Fun 'N' Frenzy (LP-The Only Fun In Town)' (Postcard) ;2002 *13 June 2002: Radio Drill Time (LP - Young And Stupid) LTM 2003 *23 October 2003: Sorry For Laughing (7") Les Disques Du Crépescule TWI 023 (Please add any missing info) External Links *Wikipedia Category:Artists